totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island, after giving them a sugary buffet and keeping them up all night, I had the contestants battle each other in a coliseum, filled with water, balloons and mutant creatures. In the end the Toxic Rats lost and eliminated Topher! And in another turn of events, I decided to switch up the teams! Now it's 7 versus 7 versus 7! What will happen next? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Revenge of the Island!" -- Total Drama Revenge of the Island theme plays -- In the tents, while the rest of the Mutant Maggots were sleeping, Cameron was taking notes. Cameron: (Confessional) "I think I've finally figured out how Mike turns into his other personalities! Whenever he gets mad of upset, he turns into Chester. Whenever he's confronted with some difficult challenge, he turns into Svetlana. And whenever he takes off his shirt, he turns into Vito. If I knew how he turned back into Mike, then I think everything will line up!" Then Sky wakes up and yawned as she look at Cameron. Sky: "Good morning." Cameron: "Morning Sky. So, how does it feel being on different teams?" Sky: (frowned) "Feels awkward. Althrough I did get along well with Ella, but I am here to win it!" Cameron: "That's great to hear." Sky: "So, what you got for today? You were writing something on your notes." Cameron: "Oh, well it's nothing important. Maybe you can tell me about you. How you become an Olympian?" Sky: "Well, I've always loved to win, so I trained for years and years. I'm actually the captain of the swimming and the running club at my school!" Cameron: "Oh, wow, that's impressive!" Sky: "Oh your just saying that, I'm sure your the captain of something of your school!" Cameron: "Only the chess club!" -- At the Toxic Rats, Ella noticed that some of the animals were gathered around Dawn. Ella: "Hello dear teammate." Dawn: "Hello Ella. I see your happy this morning." Ella: (giggled) "I am." Dawn: "Your aura tells me you have a lovely voice, very polite and a big Disney Princess fan, plus you're a fan of Season 3 due to the singing." Ella: "I do love the singing and I entered to be part of a musical." Dawn: "You might shine one day." Dave sighed as Sam walked to him. Sam: "Morning buddy. How are you?" Dave: (grumbling) "Nothing, nothing. I don't even think we've even met before, so...please go away now!" Sam: "Okay then!" Sam walked away as Ella sat next to Dave. Ella: "My prince, you seem upset!" Dave: "I'm not a prince, and I'm not upset, I just need to be alone right now!" Ella walked away. Dave: (Confessional) "Why did we have to switch teams? I just knew that Sky was going to ask me out! But I won't give up in us! No I won't!" -- With the Confused Bears, a few of them were starting to argue with each other. Amy: "Why should you be leader?!" Jo: "Because I've been on the team longer than you, drama queen!" Amy: "Hey! Why not you shut up and place your shoe up your butt!" Jo: "Not if I shove your girly boot up first!" Jo and Amy growled. Then Brick blew on his whistle. Brick: "If anyone is going to be leader, it could be me!" Jo: "Why you G.I.Joke!" Brick: "Because I am a military cadet and I manage to be good at boot camp." Jo: "Whatever." Brick: "Hey! This is no time for backtalk, young lady!" Jo: "What are you my mother? You can't tell me what to do unibrow!" Amy: "Young lady, she could be 50 years old for all we know! Have you seen the wrinkles on her face?" Jo: "Okay, you are going down, little miss (bleep)!" Then Jo started chasing Amy around as Sammy woke up. Sammy: "What's going on?" Then Amy tossed Sammy towards Jo. Brick: "Okay, we need order around here!" Lightning: "I'll have a cheeseburger!" Max: "And I'll have a burrito!" Brick: "Not that kind of order!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "You see the kind of team I have to deal with? They're a bunch of idiots! Every single one of them, they're going to be my little puppets and once I'm done with them, I'll just throw them into the trash!" Scarlett: (clears throat) "How about we stop arguing and focus as a team." Brick: "Thank you." (to Jo) "See, even Scarlett knows we have to wok together." Jo: "Fine! We'll work together..." Amy: (fold her arms) "As long as I win, I'm good!" Jo: "You?! ha! You can't even do a challenge on your own!" Amy growled. Lightning: "What? No cheeseburger?" Max: "Evil do need his energy." Brick: "There is no food! If you're hungry, we have to forage for food, the food doesn't come to us, we have to come to the food!" Chris: (voice) "Attention campers, report to the dock of shame immediately!" -- At the dock of shame, Chris stood in front of the contestants next to several canoes. Chris: "Okay, the challenge is simple, go to Boney Island, find your team mascots and get back here! Everyone got that?" Everyone nodded. Chris: "Okay, go, you must be split your canoes by two or three people, and be back at nighttime, the wildlife gets crazy at night!" (laughs) Cameron: (Confessional) "I just know something bad is going to happen, or my name is Archibald, and it's not!" Mike walks to Zoey. Mike: "So Zoey, who you like to canoe with me?" Zoey: "Oh, sure thing." Then Cameron arrived and is breathing hard. Cameron: (panting) "Mike... wait.... I need a breather...." Then he fainted in front of them. Mike: "Maybe we should bring him along." Zoey: "Okay. Cam does look tired." Mike and Zoey carried Cameron to the canoe, while Sky is looking for a teammate to canoe with. Sky: "Hmmm, wonder who I'll go with?" Sugar: "I'll go with you, I love meeting new people so that I can plot against them!" Sky: "What?" Sugar: "I like syrup!" Sky: "Okay...." Sugar: (Confessional) "Nobody here is winning this but me! It's time to mess with some minds! I wonder how you do that!" Over at the Confused Bears, Brick is trying to assert his authority. Brick: "Alright friends, bullies, and Jo, I think we should canoe 3 on 3, that way..." Jo was already pulling out one of the canoes to the water. Jo: "Stop yammering and help out, ya brute!" Scarlett: (sighs) "Look, how about we do this, Jo and Lightning you guys row, Amy, Samey..." Sammy: "It's Sammy!" Scarlett: "Yeah, yeah, whatever, potato, patato, you, Amy and Brick will row which leaves me and Max. There, now does that seem fair to you?" Everyone grumbled but agreed. Jo: "Fine." Lightning: "Sha-Yeah! Just as guys on the canoes Jo!" Jo: "I'm a girl Brightning!" Lightning: "Who's the girl?" Max: "Well, since you like my evil mind I can canoe with you." Scarlett: "Uh, sure thing." Then the Confuse Bears start rowing. With the Toxic Rats, Dave and Shawn share one canoe while Dawn and Ella has one and Jasmine, Sam and Dakota rows in the other. Chris: "Oh, and just one more thing, there's an invincibility statue on the island. If anyone wants it, well...your going to have to abandon your team! Hehe!" Then the contestants rowed away as Chef walked by. Chris: "Did you put the statue where I told you to?" Chef: "(bleep)!" Chris: "Well looks like your going to have to get there before them!" Chef walked towards the mess hall. Chef: "I don't get paid enough for this (bleep)!" -- With the Mutant Maggots, Scott and Anne Maria are chatting. Scott: "So Anne Maria, interested in an alliance?" Anne Maria: "Sorry smelly. If I want an alliance, I would go with Vito." Scott: "Vito? Don't you mean Mike?" Anne Maria: "Yeah, him, but Vito keeps eyeing Zoey and haven't paid attention to the tan mama." Scott: (smirks) "Hmmm, maybe we should be in an alliance and in return, you can have Vito." Anne Maria: "Okay then." -- With Mike and Zoey, Cameron is waking up and sees he on the canoe. Mike: "Cam! Glad you're up." Cameron: "Oh, you are?" Mike: "Uh, you were supposed to help out!" (winks) Cameron: "I was?" Zoey: "Oh don't worry about it Cameron, you just rest up! Take it easy!" Cameron: "Huh?" Mike: (whispering) "So, uh buddy, have you figured out how I can control my other personalities?" Cameron: "Wait, did you just call me your buddy?" Mike: "Yeah!" Cameron: (Confessional) "I've never had a buddy before! Unless you count my mom!" (gasps) "Why do I keep embarrassing myself?" -- With the Toxic Rats Dawn and Ella were having a conversation. Ella: "Dawn, has David noticed that he could be my Prince Charming?" Dawn: "I haven't read Dave's aura yet but I can see." Ella: (giggled) "He is very cute." Dawn: (giggled) "He Is." Ella: "Have you found your Prince Charming?" Dawn thought about it. Dawn: "No, I can't say that I have! I'm not much into all the romance stuff that's going around!" Ella: "Oh my, you must be so lonely!" Dawn: "I'm not only, I have all of mother nature's precious creations to keep me company, just like you!" Ella: "I know, I thought I was the only one who appreciated nature!" Dawn: "That makes two of us!" -- With Dave and Shawn, they are having their own conversation. Dave: (sighs) Shawn: "Something up bro?" Dave: "I just miss Sky..." Shawn: "Well, you barely talk." Dave: "I know! It's just that I want her to notice me, and maybe we can go on a date." Shawn: "Uh-huh... Isn't it early to think romance?" Dave: "No! But don't you have a romantic interest in someone?" Shawn: "Well, yeah... Jasmine. She's quite cool, tough and beautiful..." Dave: "See? Wouldn't you want to go out on a date with her?" Shawn: "I guess!" Dave: "Wait, Jasmine's the tall one right?" Shawn: "Yeah!" Dave: "Australian accent, big hat?" Shawn: "Yeah!" Dave: "Oh man, I don't think your in her league! But, if you do want to ask her out, you should probably try to get taller, she might not like short guys! And Jasmine, she's like a giant statue!" Shawn: "Uh, you know she could hear us right?" Dave: "I'm sure she could hear everything! She's like the statue of liberty!" Shawn: (Confessional) "I probably shouldn't take Dave's advice, he seems insensitive!" With Jo and Lightning, they are also having a conversation. Jo: "Listen Lightning we may have a problem." Lightning: "What is it?" Jo: "I don't like seeing Brick in charge, so we should form an alliance if we go to the finals." Lightning: "Cool." Jo: "Alright, first chance we get, he's gone. Plus he's our biggest competition on our team, and he can influence other's against us!" Lightning: "What?" Jo: "He's bad, we're good!" Lightning: "Oh..." Jo: (Confessional) "He's a strong competitor, but he's an idiot, so I'll string him along until he's of no more use to me!" With Scarlett and Max, Scarlett tries to befriend Max. Scarlett: "So Max, what have you been doing these past few days?" Max: "Well, if you must know, I am working on a brainwashing contraption so that I can control everyone on this island!" Scarlett: "Interesting. Mind if I see it?" Max: "Oh, of course." (shows her a helmet) "Ta-da! Very evil? Isn't it?" Scarlett looks at the helmet. Scarlett: "It is... evil." Max: "Glad you're impressed. I can..." Scarlett: "I wonder if you can make more. After all, one little helmet won't make you evil." Max: (snatches the helmet) "Hmph! What do you know?" Scarlett: "Well, if you make more, you can control the campers." Max: (gasps) "...It's brilliant! Very evilly brilliant! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!" Scarlett: "Yes, I'm sure you'll be the king of the world, or something!" -- A while later, they are all close to shore when they spot Chef rowing back to Camp Wawanakwa as quickly as he can. Sky: "What are you doing out here?" Chef: "Nothing, none of your business!" Sky: "There's the Archipelago!" Scott: "The what?" Anne Maria: "The resort, she said resort!" Scott: "The Archipelago? What's Archipelago?" Sky: "You know, Archipelago!" Scott: "Yeah, I don't speak your kind of language!" Sky: "Island! Archipelago is Island!" Scott: "Oh Island, Boney Island!" Sky: "Yes, Archipelago, isn't that a strange word!" Scott: (chuckled) "I know." Then the teams arrived at the island and are amazed and scared by the sight of the haunted island. Shawn: "Whoa... Only zombies would enjoy this creepy place..." Dawn: "I know..." Max: "Ooooohhhh, very evil. Prefect for my new evil lair." Scarlett: "And a good place to make a factory for your weapons." Max: "Yes, that too." -- The teams explored the island as the Mutant Maggots walked a trail, and Zoey held Mike's hand as he blushed. Mike: "Uh, Zoey?" Zoey: "Sorry... I'm just scared, being in a place like this." Mike: "Yeah..." Sky: "Let's say together, that way no one will get lost." Zoey: "Good idea Sky." Sky: "Thanks." Zoey: (Confessional) "I like Sky, she's just like me, except she doesn't have red hair, or a flower on her head, or tarot cards!" Cameron: "I think I remember reading something like this in one of my wilderness survival books, did anyone bring a First Aid kit?" Scott: "Nope!" Cameron: "Someone's going to need it, and it's probably going to be me!" Sugar: "Well then, too bad!" Cameron: "What?" Sugar: "I like mustard!" Cameron: "Okay..." -- Meanwhile, with the Toxic Rats, they were walking in two groups, Dave, Dawn and Ella and Dakota, Jasmine, Sam and Shawn. Jasmine picks up dirt and smell it. Jasmine: "Our mascot isn't far... We're close." Sam: "Cool." Jasmine: "Stay close." Shawn is shy about something. Shawn: "Uh Jasmine..." Jasmine: "Yes Shawn?" Shawn: (sighs) "I hope you won't get eaten by zombies." Jasmine: "Uh...thanks." Shawn: (confessional) "Won't get eaten by zombies?! Man, I need to do better!" Jasmine: (confessional) "I like that Shawn is looking out for me, but he should stop with the whole zombie stuff. Still I do think he is cute..." Then Dave, Dawn and Ella walked by. Dawn: "Our mascot isn't too far away. We just saw a toxic rat!" Jasmine: "Great! Show us!" Dawn: "Well that's the thing, it's a family of toxic rats!" Dawn: "And they weren't too friendly with me!" Ella put her arm on Dave. Ella: "They just don't know you the way I do!" Dave: "Uh, okay?" Ella smiled at Dave while nervous. -- Meanwhile the Confuse Bears are searching for a bear. Lightning: "So, what should the Lightning look for again?" Scarlett: "A bear. It's easy." Amy: "Easy for you geek girl!" Scarlett: "Oh yeah. More so than abusing your sister, 24/7?" Amy groaned in disgusted. Amy: "Samey! Go in the fog and find the bear!" Sammy: "Why should I?" Amy: "Because I said so!" Sammy: "Why can't you do it?!" Amy: "Because, I'm not risking my life getting a hungry bear!" Sammy: "Fine! I hope the others vote you out!" Sammy left angrily. Amy: "And good riddance!" Jo: (Confessional) "Such a delightful girl, why didn't I meet her before? We could've been great friends!" Brick ran off to follow her. Scarlett: "See, this is why you never get your family involved in a game like this. It just be pure strangers. Now thanks to you, we might get pairs of siblings, friends, parent/child and boyfriend/girlfriends next season!" Amy: "Whatever!" Jo: "Lightning, go out into the fog and find us a bear!" Lightning: "And why in a million years would I ever do something like that?" Jo: "I thought you wanted to be the leader? Isn't that what you are in all those sports teams?" Lightning: "Hey, you're right! The Lightning is the leader! Time to show my leadership! Sha-bam!" Lightning ran into the fog while Jo chuckled. Jo: "Sucker..." Amy: "You tricked him into going into the fog?" Jo: "Yeah." Amy: (smiled) "I like your style... Maybe you're not bad as I thought." Jo: "Same with you." In the fog, Sammy is looking for a bear while Brick arrived. Brick: "Sammy you okay?" Sammy: (sighs) "No... I'm tired of Amy bossing me around." Brick: "I'm sorry to hear ma'am." Sammy: "Thanks, I'm glad to have met people like you, Zoey and Jasmine. Much better than Amy at least!" Brick: "Don't worry about it. There's more people like Amy in the world, but here's more nice people than there are bad people, so you'll be okay." Sammy: "This is probably asking for too much, but..." Brick: "You can say it. There isn't nothing to be afraid of!" Sammy: "Okay, I just want Amy to go if we lose, or me, that way, I can be away from her!" Brick: "You have my word. And my word is my bond!" Sammy: "Huh?" Brick: "I never break a promise to a friend!" Sammy hugs Brick. Sammy: "Oh thank you so much!" Brick: (confessional) "I am happy to help. Sometimes a leader has to care for their teammates more than his or herself." -- With the Mutant Maggots, they see a Maggot with a collar. Mike: "Ah-ha! There's the maggot!" Scott: "So, who will get it?" Anne Maria: "Not me! I'm not getting my poof covered in slime." Cameron: "What if it has germs?" Sugar: "I'll do it!" Sugar ran at the maggot, but it jumped as Sugar tripped and land on her face. Then it bites Sugar in the butt as she screamed. Sugar: "Get it off me! Get it off me!" Mike gasped and turned into Mal. Sky took the maggot off of Sugar. Sky: "Alright guys, let's go!" Then the maggot leapt and ran away. Sky: (groans) "Oh come on! Let's go get it!" Everyone but Scott followed Sky, who was moving some rocks out of the way. Scott found a note on the ground and read it. Scott: (groans) "Oh man!" Scott: (Confessional) "Okay, so there's an idol here, but unfortunately for me, it's in a swamp. A swamp with vicious, bone-crunching crocodiles!" Then Scott crumpled up the clue and walked away to find a swamp. -- The Toxic Rats then spot the rat family. Dawn: "We just need one and we win." Dave: "Right and maybe Sky will be impressed." Sam: "Dude, you know she's on the other team." Dave: "I know, but if we beat her and the Maggots, she'll be amazed." Jasmine: "Dave! You shouldn't let your feeling get in the way of the game." Dave: (sighs) "Fine." Dave: (Confessional) "I lied!" Shawn: "We need someone to distract the big rat while another grabs one of the smaller ones!" Dave: "Well, I'm not going out there, those things could be infected!" Dakota: "In that case, I'm not going out there either! I just got my nails done, see!" Dakota showed off her nails to everyone. Dawn: "Hmm, pretty nice!" Dakota: "I know right!" Jasmine: "Well, who should go?" Dawn: "I'll do it." Jasmine nodded as she let Dawn get the rats. Dawn: "Hello little ones..." (the rats hissed at her) "Don't worry, I won't bite..." The rats smell Dawn, then they got on her and she laughed. Dawn: "He he he, that tickles." Then the mother rat growled at Dawn until Ella stepped in and sang a soothing song to the creature. Jasmine: (Confessional) "If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that Dawn and Ella were related!" (laughs) "Can you blame me?" Dakota: "Alright, let's go already! This whole island is giving me a bad feeling!" -- At the swamp, Scott is wading around the dirty water and sees the idol on the back of a crocodile. He quickly runs towards the crocodile and grabs the idol. Scott: "Thank goodness!" Scott: (Confessional) "I knew I'd find it, eventually! Now all I have to do is sit back, relax, and then surprise them once they least expect it!" Scott: "I am the king, and this island is my throne!" Then the maggot and the rest of his teammates came running in. Zoey: "Oh, hey Scott! Where have you been?" Scott: "I got lost!" Cameron: "Right..." Cameron: (Confessional) "I think Scott's planning something. I don't why, but I can't trust him!" Mal: (imitating Mike's voice) "I got the maggot you guy's!" The Maggot hissed at Mal, but he glared at it back. Mal: (whispers) "Quiet! You disgusting worm!" The maggot is scared as Mal tighten his grip on the maggot, as he pass it to Zoey. Mal: "Here you go... beautiful..." Zoey: (blushed) "Oh Mike, didn't know you were a gentleman." Mal: "He he, I'm full of surprises." Anne Maria fold her arms and glare at Zoey. Anne Maria: (confessional) "Hey! I don't like how Vito is flirting with Red, when he should be looking at a real sexy girl, me! What red got but I don't?" Then the Maggots walk back to the canoes and Cameron and Mal were talking. Cameron: "Uh Mike, I know you want to impress Zoey, but you're rushing things quickly." Mal: "Hey don't worry buddy. It's not like I'm hurting Zoey's feelings or something." Cameron: "Okay, just make sure you control your personalitles and remember, mental disorder is a dangerous disease." Mal: "Gee thanks pal..." Cameron went ahead as Mal glared at him. Mal: (to himself) "Foolish nerdling... I'll have to get rid of him first..." Mal gasped as he changed to Mike. Mike: "What? Where's everyone go?" Cameron: "Huh? You were just talking to me!" Mike: "I was?" Cameron: "I guess so!" Mike: (Confessional) "Did I do something wrong? I hope I didn't!" -- With the Confused Bears, they've already captured a bear and were walking back to the shore. Jo: "Well, that wasn't so bad." Lightning: (covered in bruises) "Yeah! Told you the Lightning is the best." Amy: "Whatever." Then the teams returned to the main islands with their mascots and Chris is surprised. Chris: "Wow, you three got the maggots already?!" Dawn: "We did." Mike: "I guess it's a three way tie." Chris: "For elimination. All three teams will have to vote out someone!" Zoey: "Seriously?" Chris: "Hey, you all signed up for this, so either put up or shut up!" Mike gasped and turned into Mal. Mal: (Confessional) "Time to wreck some havoc around here!" (laughs maniacally) -- At the mess hall, everyone is talking about who to vote out which made everything hard to hear. Cameron, Sky and Mal are talking. Sky: "So, who are we going to vote for?" Cameron: "I was thinking Scott. I just don't trust him. He's very sneaky." Mal: "Or he could be a good ally for us." Sky: "Are you sure?" Mal: "Exactly. I was thinking we should vote Sugar out. She's dead weight anyway." Cameron and Sky look at each other in concern and then at Mal. Sky: "Hmmm, okay?" Mal nods his head. Sky: (confessional) 'I don't know... It feels out of character of Mike to say something this mean to someone, even if it is Sugar. Then again, Sugar is always mean.... Something about that Mike guy doesn't feel right..." With the Toxic Rats, they're chatting. Shawn: "So, who should we vote out?" Dave: "What about Sam? All he does is play video games 24/7!" Sam is playing on his Game Guy. Sam: "Hey! That isn't nice, you know you should play games yourself. They're fun." Dave: "I've seen people like those, in fact I'm seeing one right now, and I think I don't want to end up like you!" Sam: "Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Ella: "Maybe David just wants you to change so that you'll have a better life!" Sam: "Oh, okay!" Dakota: "I don't think he's that bad!" Sam: "Thanks Dakota!" Jasmine: "I don't think we should be talking about who we want to vote out. Just seems a bit wrong for whoever goes home!" The Toxic Rats think more. With the Confuse Bears, Brick is talking. Brick: "Okay then, we have decided who should go home." Jo: "Who Brick?" Brick: "...Amy." Amy gasped and was offended. Amy: "What?! Y-You can't do that! W-Why me?! Why not Samey!" Sammy: "It's Sammy you bitch and I'm tired of you bossing me around!" Amy: (to the others) "I can't believe you losers!" Lightning: "Hey! The Lightning is no loser! He's a winner." (flexes his muscles) "Sha-yeah..." Scarlett: (Confessional) "There's tension around here, and I love it!" -- At the bonfire ceremony, everyone is sitting down. Chris: "Okay, I have tallied up every single vote. It wasn't easy, but I did it! Confused Bears, it was 5-2, between Amy and Samey, and the loser is...Samey!" Sammy: "What?" Amy: "Ha-ha! Bye bye you (bleep)!" Brick: "You can't say that on TV!" Amy: "I just did you (bleep)!" Chris: "Toxic Rats, it was 3-2-2 between Sam, Dave and Dakota, and the loser is...Dakota!" Sam: "Oh man! Uh, not because I'm sad or anything, but I was almost eliminated!" (chuckles nervously) Chris: "Okay, finally, the Mutant Maggots, it was 2-1-1-1-1-1 between Scott, Cameron, Zoey, Anne Maria, Sky and Sugar, and the loser is...Cameron!" Cameron: "What?! Oh no!" Zoey: "Ohhhh..." Mike: "Sorry buddy..." Scott: (smirks) "Bye bye sucker." Cameron sighs as he, Dakota and Sammy prepare to leave. Chris: "Hold on! Before you guys leave, I want to say someting." Sammy: "What?" Chris: "You're NOT going home! I was just messing with you three." (Laughs) "Man! You should've seen your faces!" The others are annoyed. Amy: "Are you f**king kidding me?!" Chris: "Yes, yes I am, but now everyone knows where everyone lies, and that...will create some drama! The new cabins have arrived, so I want all of you to go back, fight and maybe she'd some blood if your really pissed off!" Everyone grumbled as they walked away to their cabins. Chris: "I can't wait to see the footage tonight! Join us to see what the aftermath of this whole ordeal on the next episode of Total Drama Revenge of The Island!" Notes Mutant Maggots votes: *Scott and Mal voted for Cameron. *Cameron voted for Scott. *Zoey voted for Anne Maria. *Anne Maria voted for Zoey. *Sky voted for Sugar. *Sugar voted for Sky. Toxic Rats votes: *Dawn, Jasmine and Shawn voted for Dakota. *Dakota and San voted for Dave. *Dave and Ella voted for Sam. Confused Bears votes: *Amy, Jo, Lightning, Max and Scarlett voted for Sammy. *Brick and Sammy voted for Amy. Story was written by me and :iconmastergamer20: Tell me what you think of this and what your predictions are in the comments section below! Thanks!